The Bathing Scene AU
by Laughs4life
Summary: What if Ling, Yao and Chein Po did find out about Mulan's secret back at the lake? Rated T for mild and indirect nudity.


**Hello everybody! I know I've been on an unannounced hiatus for those past couple of months which I apologize for! I've just been lost browsing on deviant art. Plus I started planning for my own novel(probably gonna make it a trilogy) about a girl who is desperate to find her long lost father and with the help of her family and friends eventually discovers an alternate world that might just be the link to helping her find her father. I'll let you in more on the plot, setting and characters more once I get it all sorted out. So over the summer I went on a Disney craze and I've rekindled a love for the movies I haven't seen in a long time(Pocahontas, Hercules, Mulan, etc) and I've been brainstorming for quite some time to make some fics related to the following movies let them be one-shots, chapter stories or what-ifs. And after watching Mulan with my mom after a WHILE, I give you a what-if of what would happen if the guys at the pond did find out Mulan's secret and after giving it some thought, I decided... wait, what am I doing? I gotta let you guys find out for yourself! I do not own Mulan or any of the characters! Just that one last scene I made up.**

**Oh and uhm, I never directly mention how the guys find out about Mulan's gender so just imagine how Disney would censor it. Enjoy!**

"This is not a good idea, what if somebody sees you?" questioned Mushu. After a long day of training, Mulan insisted that she wash up because of the musky odor that she had on her. Mushu of course was pretty reluctant about it due to the circumstances.

"Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." replied Mulan as she undressed behind the tall, thick grass, untying her short hair.

"So a couple of the guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Personally I kind of like that corn chip smell." Mushu, while having his ears covering his eyes, once again tried to reason with Mulan to just bear with the manly scent as the teenager quietly walked toward the stream. The mini dragon turned after hearing the splash.

Mulan poked her head out from the water, her hair plastered to her neck(and a strand plastered above her upper lip) and sighed in relaxtion.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Mushu appeared from the grass, his eyes once again covered, holding out a small towel for Mulan. "Now get out before you get all pruny."

But Mulan ignored him. Instead she continued her small swim and smirked to her guardian, "Mushu, if you're so worried, go stand watch." Mushu marched back into his hiding place.

"Yeah, yeah, 'stand watch Mushu, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits!'" Mushu mimicked Mulan with a high-pitched voice. "Pfft! Hygiene!"

Cre-Kee chirped and tapped Mushu's arm, alerting him of the intruders coming. Mushu opened his eyes and gasped to see Ling, Chien Po and Yao, all three of them naked, running towards the stream.

"We're doomed!" cried Mushu cried to Cre Kee. "There are a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" the dragon and cricket then zoomed off to check on how well Mulan can stay hidden.

Ling and Yao jumped into the lake right away while Chien Po first tested the water with his toe before doing a cannon ball and joining with the rest of his friends as well. The three of them laughed gleefully as they rode the giant wave caused by their massive friend. Mulan's eyes widened at the realization of the three men that just unexpectedly joined her private bath and concealed her face behind a lily pad. Unfortunately it didn't prove to be so effective.

"Hey Ping!" greeted Yao.

"Oh, hi guys!" Mulan uncovered her face, keeping her alias as Ping. "I didn't know you were here. I was just washing and now I'm clean so I'm gonna go. Bye-bye." Mulan tried to swim for it but was stopped by Ling who was backstroking towards her.

"Come back here!" he insisted. "I know we were jerks to you before so let's start over. Hi, I'm Ling." Ling reached out for a handshake which "Ping" accepted and he shook in a friendly matter. As Mulan took it from him, she slapped Chein Po's chest.

"And I'm Chein Po." the big warrior introduced himself.

"Hello Chein Po." said Mulan through gritted teeth, thinking what she wanted to say aloud. _I really appreciate the apology you guys but this really isn't the right time for it! _

"And I am Yao!" Yao said with pride standing on the rock with Mulan covering her eyes with her hand trying to erase what she just saw from her mind. "King of the rock." Yao continued with hubris. And there's nuthin' you girls can do about it!"

"Oh yeah?" Ling raised an eyebrow at his short comrade. "Well I think Ping and I can take you!" he nudged Mulan's shoulder but she slowly backed away.

"I really don't want to take it anywhere." Mulan said quickly only to be stopped by Ling.

"Ping, we have to fight!" Ling tried to persuade her.

"No we don't. We could just close our eyes and swim around."

Ling grabbed Mulan by the arm. "Come on, don't be such a-" but Ling accidentally hulled Mulan too rough, revealing what was under her neck. "GIRL!" gasped Ling, retreating to Yao and Chein Po.

From behind the grass, Mushu was watching. "No, no, NO!" he cried frantically shaking Cre-Kee. "I'm so getting demoted!"

"Guys, d-d-d-did you just s-s-s-see what I saw?!" stuttered Ling. "He's a-, she's a-, we just-"

Yao slapped Ling in the face.

"Ping's a girl!" Ling finished.

"What?!" cried Yao not in anger but in shock and surprised recalling his first encounter with the new recruit thorough that punch "he" sent him. Yao never would of thought.

"Well that explains some things." Chein Po recalled Ping's small body figure and slight lack of strength during training that he's shown before.

"I-I can explain." stammered Mulan diving down to her chin.

"I'm sure you can, 'Ping'." Ling crossed his arms.

"Which we know is not your real name." Yao raised a thick bushy eyebrow.

"Fine." sighed Mulan knowing there was no way out of it. "My name is Mulan, and I came in place of my father. He's the only man in our family but I couldn't bear to see him go off when he's in such a fragile condition so since women aren't allowed in the army, you guys know the rest."

The three men said nothing to Mulan. They just stared at her.

"Anyway," she continued. "It was nice knowing you guys." she proceeded to swim out, doing her best for them not to notice some "details".

"Wait, where are you going?!" asked Ling who looked kind of saddened.

"To pack my things. I'm going home."

"No, stop!" Mulan froze at Ling's request. He then started tearing up at Mulan's reason to joining the army. "That was so beautiful! Willing to risk your life for the sake of your father!" Yao and Chein Po started sobbing as well. Of course Yao tried covering it up by quickly wiping his eyes but he was still impressed with the girl's dedication.

This made Mulan confused. "Hold up, you guys are not mad?"

"No way!" protested Yao. "Kid, you've got a lot of spunk for a girl. You're not so airheaded after all.

"Uhm, thanks? But seriously, you guys can't tell anybody."

"Our lips are sealed." promised Chein Po doing the "lock up and throw away the key sign" followed by Yao and Ling.

"Thank you so much!" sighed Mulan with relief. The three men closed their eyes as Mulan called for her horse Khan. She ran up to him, snatched the blanket off his back and wrapped it around her body.

"That was close." sighed Mulan gratefully. Although Mushu was not too happy.

"Close? Close?! Are you kidding me?!" he snapped. "Three dudes discovered the real you and you're calm about this?! How do you know they're not gonna blab? You already got into hot water with them on the first day. This is bad. Really bad. We gotta run for the hills, change our names, and start a new life." the dragon turned to the cricket on his shoulder. "You know I heard Greece is nice this time of year. They are trying out that democracy thing." but Cre-Kee just stuffed a wad of grass into Mushu's mouth to shut him up and gave Mulan a reassuring gaze that her male friends will not spill the beans.

**Okay I don't know if the ancient Greek civilization still existed during the Ancient Chinese time period, but I just wanted Mushu to give a good reason why to run away there. And as for Ling, Yao and Chein Po, considering that they were warming up to Mulan/Ping as the movie progressed and they tried to stand up for her when she was about to be put to death, it's most likely that they would keep it a secret between them**


End file.
